


Family

by hedgehoggery



Series: Naruto Week 2018 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), Family, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehoggery/pseuds/hedgehoggery
Summary: How's your family?Kakashi wouldn’t even begin to know how to answer such a question truthfully. Was the man asking about parents? Kakashi dug up the memories of his mother - he wasn’t even sure they were actually his memories, or just stories told to him so many times by his father that he adopted them as his own. But she was long since dead. And his father? Kakashi didn’t even want to wade into those painful memories. Maybe the question was asking more about a different kind of family - a wife or husband, kids. Kakashi had none of these. Even extended family, cousins, uncles, grandparents, Kakashi could think of no one who fit the bill to give an honest answer to the man’s question.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Naruto Week 2018 - Day 1: Family
> 
> Because the family you choose for yourself is more important than the family chosen for you.

Kakashi drummed his fingers on the desk and stared out the window of the Hokage office wistfully. The weather looked absolutely perfect - small wispy clouds did nothing to obstruct the blue of the sky and the warmth of the sun, a faint breeze gently swayed the trees without being overpowering - and Kakashi was beyond frustrated that he was stuck indoors on such a fine day. He’d much rather be sitting somewhere outside, reading his book for the millionth time and enjoying the kiss of sun upon his face.

The office he sat in was nowhere near as inviting. He had been sitting in his chair so long that he was sure there was a permanent indent of his backside. The smell of dusty papers and ink felt absolutely suffocating when Kakashi thought about the way the trees probably smelled in the breeze. And there was some continual banging noise coming from somewhere within the walls - construction or the AC knocking or perhaps some other poor sap stuck indoors was banging their head against the wall over and over. Maybe that wasn’t such a bad idea.

A faint knock on the door pulled Kakashi from his reveries and he turned to see Shikamaru poking his head in the door, cementing Kakashi’s foul mood.

“Your next meeting is here, Rokudaime-sama,” he said. “An official from the Land of Tea.” Kakashi sighed deeply.

“Well, what does he want?” he said. Shikamaru rolled his eyes. 

“You received a communication this morning with the details…” he said flatly. Kakashi shuffled through the mess of papers on his desk briefly before shaking his head.

“Just send him in, I’m sure he’ll explain it to me in painful detail,” he said. Shikamaru chuckled as he disappeared momentarily from the door before returning with an overdressed, musty, old, rich-looking man. Kakashi stifled a groan - stuffy officials like this were usually more than Kakashi could handle, and given his current mood he was sure this would be a tipping point.

“Thank you for meeting with me, Rokudaime-sama,” the man said, bowing dramatically. Kakashi’s eyes widened in panic - he realized he didn’t know this man’s title or name. He flashed a desperate look at Shikamaru who mouthed the name at him several times. 

“You’re quite welcome, Shimaka-sama,” he said hesitantly, hoping he hadn’t misread Shikamaru’s lips. The man nodded without protest, so Kakashi could only assume he had not messed up. “Please have a seat. How can I help you?” 

“How are things here in Konohagakure?” The man asked, sitting in a chair across from Kakashi’s desk. Kakashi had to stop himself from visibly rolling his eyes - it was bad enough to have to cater to these fools’ every whim, but when they wanted to make small talk it was absolutely painful.

“All’s well here,” Kakashi said, hoping his tone didn’t betray his annoyance.

“And how are you? How’s your family?” the man said. Kakashi felt a sting in his chest at the word ‘family.’ He knew he had no right to be upset with this man, that he had no way of knowing Kakashi’s family situation, that it was truly an innocent question, but that knowledge didn’t stop the frustration and annoyance from bubbling up to dangerous levels. 

Kakashi wouldn’t even begin to know how to answer such a question truthfully.  _ How’s your family? _ Was the man asking about parents? Kakashi dug up the memories of his mother - he wasn’t even sure they were actually his memories, or just stories told to him so many times by his father that he adopted them as his own. But she was long since dead. And his father? Kakashi didn’t even want to wade into those painful memories. Maybe the question was asking more about a different kind of family - a wife or husband, kids. Kakashi had none of these. Even extended family, cousins, uncles, grandparents, Kakashi could think of no one who fit the bill to give an honest answer to the man’s question.

“How can I help you, Shimaka-sama?” he repeated, knowing full well the twinge of annoyance had been observed by the official. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat before entering into a rambling tirade about the need for assistance from Konoha Shinobi to ward off a possible coup from a band of wealthy criminals. Kakashi listened, though disinterestedly, wishing he could will time to move faster so he could be rid of this dusty old man. 

Finally the man rose from his seat.

“Thank you, Rokudaime-sama,” he said. “The Land of Tea greatly appreciates your assistance in this matter.” Kakashi could only produce a faint smile as the man left. 

“Shikamaru, I’m leaving,” he said. “I can’t take another minute of this today.” Shikamaru sighed and looked down at what was presumably Kakashi’s schedule but didn’t protest. 

“Fine, expect a busy day tomorrow to make up for it, though,” he said. Kakashi left without another word.

He walked aimlessly through the streets of town, the official’s earlier words still echoing in his mind.

_ How’s your family? _

He sighed. It wasn’t every day that he felt sorry for himself, and he wasn’t too keen on it. But he was already in a bad mood and he let himself fall quickly into a well of self pity and despair. Why didn’t he have a family? He almost felt guilty at the words, lord knows he wasn’t the only person in town to have lost both parents at an early age. But just as he felt it was unfair to Sasuke or Naruto that they grew up with no one, Kakashi couldn’t help but feel it was pretty damn unfair to him, too.

Before he realized where he was going, he found himself standing in front of the Memorial Stone. He sighed as his eye immediately found the name he was looking for - Uchiha Obito. Perhaps in another world, Obito would be the brother he never had. In another universe where things didn’t go wrong, he could’ve grown up with Obito and considered him family. He could’ve watched him marry Rin. He could’ve been an uncle to their children. He could’ve cheered when Obito became the Hokage instead of him. Perhaps. In some other life.

“There you are, senpai.”

The sudden words made Kakashi jump in surprise. It wasn’t very often someone was able to sneak up on him - he must have been lost in his thoughts. He turned to find Tenzo standing behind him.

“I’m back in town and I went to the Hokage tower to find you but Shikamaru said you’d gone,” he said. “It’s been a while - I thought we could grab dinner or something.” Kakashi felt a genuine smile spread on his face.

“Sure, Tenzo,” he said. “I’d like that.” They left the Memorial Stone together and walked back towards town, Kakashi’s foul mood fading fast in the presence of his friend.

“How’s Hokage life?” Tenzo asked. Kakashi groaned in response. Tenzo chuckled. “That good, huh?” 

“I don’t even want to talk about it,” Kakashi said. “How’s criminal babysitter life?” Tenzo’s groaned echoed Kakashi’s. He laughed. “I figured as much.”

“Let’s just not talk about work at all, senpai,” he said. “It’s such a nice day. I love just walking through town and appreciating the weather.” Kakashi glanced at the man standing next to him and smiled. Tenzo always had a way of understanding exactly how he felt, without having to explain. They walked in silence for a bit, enjoying the weather. Kakashi felt a soft breeze in his hair and closed his eyes, content. 

“Kakashi-sensei!! Yamato-taicho!!” Kakashi’s eyes shot open. He knew who was yelling at him before he saw him.

“Naruto, don’t be rude! He’s Rokudaime-sama, now.” Kakashi’s eyes landed on the pink-haired girl scolding Naruto. 

“Now, now, Sakura,” he said. “I much prefer ‘Kakashi-sensei’ if we’re being honest.” Sakura smiled in response. 

“Hey, sensei, we’re on our way to Ichiraku for dinner! Wanna come?” Naruto said. Kakashi looked at Tenzo. 

“Actually, we’re just on our way to dinner too,” Kakashi said. “We can all go together.” The four of them started walking in the direction of Ichiraku with Naruto rambling loudly.

“Man, things around the village have been weird since the war ended! It’s busy but also strangely not busy, and I just feel like I don’t even know what to do with myself if I’m not…” 

“Naruto, can’t you just walk in silence and enjoy the nice weather?” Kakashi asked, chuckling. Naruto laughed awkwardly but, to his credit, stopped talking. As they approached the area of town where Ichiraku was, Kakashi was surprised to see two familiar faces chatting on the street corner. 

“Is that…?” Sakura started. Before she could finish her sentence, Naruto had run over and tackled one of them in a ridiculous bear hug.

“Sasuke!!! Why didn’t you tell me you were back in town!” he yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. Kakashi chuckled. He had forgotten that Sasuke was scheduled to be back in town for a report tomorrow morning. Even more surprising than Sasuke’s presence, though, was his choice of conversation partner.

“Sai!” Sakura yelled, running over to join Naruto with the two boys. Kakashi and Tenzo caught up shortly. 

“Hey there, Sasuke, Sai,” Kakashi said. “I’m surprised to see you two together.” Sai smiled.

“We were not together,” he said. “I saw Sasuke enter the city. I’m attempting to become more friendly with him now that he’s no longer a wanted criminal.” Kakashi couldn’t help but chuckle at Sai’s bluntness. 

“We’re going to Ichiraku! Come with us!” Naruto said. To everyone’s surprise, both Sasuke and Sai agreed. 

“I don’t know if Ichiraku has enough seats for all of us,” Tenzo joked. 

It turned out to not be as much of a joke as Kakashi had thought, as Teuchi and Ayame had to drag out an extra table to allow for everyone to sit together. By the time the ramen was delivered everyone was sitting, albeit very cramped. Naruto and Sasuke were arguing boisterously about some useless thing or another, and Sakura was listening intently as Sai told her about some new self-help book he had recently read. Kakashi glanced over at Tenzo and shook his head.

“You’ve got quite a handful here, senpai,” he said. Kakashi laughed and was struck suddenly by the stuffy old man’s earlier words that had crushed his mood so much.

_ How’s your family? _

Kakashi looked around the table again before smiling at Tenzo. 

_ My family is perfect. _


End file.
